Birthday Wish
by beachgal607
Summary: It's Maria's birthday, will her wish come true? [MariaCMPunk] ONE SHOT


Authors Note: My CM Punk muse was getting to me after I was watching an OVW DVD the other day and I realized how amazing that man is. Let me know what you think about this, it's all fluff, I know but I thought it was cute LOL.

Disclaimer: I own no one

I let out a sigh as I dropped my bags in my hotel room and flopped onto my bed for the night. To most people tonight was just another Monday night. But tonight was a bit different for me. It's my birthday. I didn't really get much, but I wasn't expecting anything in the first place. A few of the girls gave me a cake and some new makeup before Raw, and that was more than I could have asked for. But the one thing that I really wanted tonight, the wish I wished when I blew out those candles on that cake was that he could be here with me tonight.

Yeah, I know, that's a bit of a stretch since I am here in Dallas for Raw and he's back at home in Louisville. But that's what wishes are for, right?

When I first met him, I was instantly drawn to him. Sure, he's not my typical guy. He has long, dyed hair, and more tattoos than I can count. But there's just something about him. Whenever I'm with him, nothing else matters. He makes me feel safe and I know that I can trust him.

I knew him for about a week or so before we went on our first date. We just clicked immediately, it was like one of those things where it's like you've both known each other your entire lives yet you've really only known them for five days.

After that first date I was addicted to him. When I'm back at Louisville we're never apart. Leaving to go to the house shows and Raw is the hardest thing for me to do each week. The only thing that gets me through the week is knowing that come Tuesday I'll be back in his arms again. Just thinking about him brings a smile to my face.

People told us that we wouldn't work. They told me to watch out for him because he was a punk, in more than one sense of the word, and that he didn't deserve someone like me. People were telling him that I was too perky for him, or that I was a bimbo, or even that I was a slut. But they were wrong. They were wrong about so much.

If you just looked at him, you wouldn't even begin to imagine what he's like. He loves to watch chick flicks with me and he holds me if I cry during them. He loves to sit with me outside at night and just gaze at the stars. He loves to randomly surprise me with breakfast in bed. He tells me that I am the most beautiful woman that he's ever seen right after I work out and I know I look like crap. He holds my hand even when all his guy friends are around and he buys me flowers just because. He is the most perfect man that I've ever known and I love him more than I could even begin to express.

Having him here with me right now would make this the best birthday I've ever had. He called me earlier this morning to tell me happy birthday and he said that when I got back home on Tuesday he'd make up for not being with me. He also had flowers sent to the arena for me. Even if he's not here with me, hearing his voice would be the next best thing.

I reach over to where my bags are on the floor of the room and I pull my phone out of my purse. I open it up and call his cell phone.

"Hey baby. Did you have a good birthday?" He asked me.

"It was nice, but it could have been better." I answer as I lay back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry sweetie. What was wrong about it?" He said.

"Nothing really, expect you weren't here. I miss you so much." I respond as I run a hand through my blonde hair.

"I miss you too Ria. But you'll be back home tomorrow and I promise you I'll make up for it." He said.

"I can't wait." I answered with a bit of a giggle.

"So did you get the flowers that I sent?" He asked me.

"Yup, they were so pretty too! You know how much I love daisies!" I replied as I looked over at the bouquet of flowers on the nightstand.

"I sure do." He said with a chuckle. All of a sudden there was a knocking at the door of my hotel room. I guess it could be one of the girls wanting to borrow a shirt or something to wear out to the club, or maybe it could be one of the guys wanting to know if I wanted to grab a quick bite to eat.

"One second, there's someone at the door." I said with a bit of a sigh as I got up from the bed and began to walk over to the door.

"Who would be knocking now?" He asked me as I began to turn the handle of the door.

"I don't-" I got out before I swung the door open and saw him standing across from me with a huge grin on his face.

"Come here honey." He said as he held open his arms for me. I ran over to him and I buried my face in his chest. "Happy birthday Maria." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you so much Phil. So much more than you could ever know." I said. He quickly picked me up and began to carry me into the hotel room as I let out a little squeal and a giggle.

"I love you too sweetie." He said as he dropped me down on the bed and laid down next to me. I cuddled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"This is the best birthday ever." I said to him. He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to my head.

Maybe wishes do come true...


End file.
